Recess Popples
Recess Popples is an American animated series created by Curiousgorge66. The series has initially aired on The CW in the United States starting on June 21st, 2015; however, the series has aired on Disney XD since season 6. It was spun off from Recess. In September 2015, it was announced that the show would be carried over to Chrgd on The CW, which took effect on October 11th. On October 11th, Chrgd on The CW renewed the series through season 5. Season 4 began airing in November 2015 with two new episodes a week, and the fifth and final CW-aired season began airing on January 12th, 2016, along with a rerelease of the videogame. On January 12th, 2016, The CW announced that they had sold the first-run broadcasting rights of the post-season 5 specials to Nicktoons. However, in March 2016, Disney XD picked up the series for Season 6, but said that it will not pick up the specials, which Nicktoons still hold the rights to. The sixth season began airing on July 15th, 2016. In November 2016, Disney XD renewed the series for a seventh season, which premiered on April 4th, 2017. The same day, it was announced that the seventh season would be the series' final season, a decision that was later reversed. The series' spin-off Recess Popples: All Growed Down ended in 2017. In June 2017, citing development of the show's second videogame, Disney XD renewed the series for an eighth and ninth season, with the ninth season being the show's final season. The eighth season was to premiere on July 19th, 2017, though the eighth and ninth seasons started being burned-off on Disney XD in the United States starting on May 8th, 2018; the series' ninth season is expected to be simulcast on Disney Channel in addition to its run on Disney XD. In May 2018, Curiousgorge66 Studios announced that the ninth season would remain the series' final season, due to them losing the rights to produce future Popples series. Jetix Cymru was later announced to be involved in the production of the final season. In September 2018, it was announced that the final season would be direct-to-DVD, rather than broadcast on television. Reruns have aired on Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon Family in the United States and since July 14th on Disney XD internationally. In 2016, Cartoon Network GO and Teletoon Zone started streaming the series. Synopsis Seasons 1-5 Taking place in an alternate universe (albeit in the same time setting: 1997-1998) where every human is now a Popple, the series has a similar premise to the original, but with a zany, cartoony twist. It follows the adventures of six 9-year-old Popples that have to face problems in Pop Street School (the Popples counterpart to Third Street School from Recess). Each episode has completely new original plots filled with satire combined with cartoonish humor. Season 6 - present TBA. Characters and their Popple names *TJ = Prankster Popple *Vince = Playoff Popple *Spinelli = Punch Popple *Gretchen = Perceptive Popple *Mikey = Poet Popple *Gus = Private Popple Episodes Main Article: List of Recess Popples episodes Videogame Main articles: Recess Popples (videogame) and Recess Popples: Recess Gets Cancelled On July 21st, 2015, Disney and Activision announced that they were making a game based off of the show. The game will be released for the Nintendo 3DS and New Nintendo 3DS on August 14th, 2015, and the Wii U on August 18th, 2015. In October 2016, it was announced that a rerelease, entitled Recess Popples: Switch!, would be released on Nintendo Switch systems in 2017. However, in June 2017, this was changed into a second game entitled Recess Popples: Recess Gets Cancelled, set for release on Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch systems in July 2017. Home media On September 1st, 2018, NickFamily DVD Distribution released the entire series in a DVD boxset, excluding the direct-to-DVD final season, which was released on DVD in Region 1 in October 2018. No plans to release the series on home media outside of Region 1 have been made. As such, it is the only Curiousgorge66 Studios-distributed Popples series as well as one of the few CW XD series (the others being NCIS: Virginia and Pottermore) to get a DVD release. Trivia *Like PB&J Popples, this series has aired on The CW (prior to the show getting picked up by Disney XD) and is a spin-off of a Disney show. *TJ/Prankster, Mikey/Poet, and Gus/Private have new voice actors. *This was the first Disney-related show to air on Cartoon Network in the United States. However, the first one to air new episodes on said network was PB&J Popples (starting with season 3). *In one promo for the second season of the show, the line "It just won't stay dead!" is used, referencing Futurama. *Of the Popples series which Curiousgorge66 Studios was involved with, the series was the only one that aired on Disney Channel in the United States, despite the Disney Channel run being a simulcast. *As of August 2018, this is the only Curiousgorge66 Studios series based off of Popples to remain ongoing; the series is expected to end after season 9. **Likewise, while all other Popples-based series distributed by Curiousgorge66 Studios (through Aura Television Productions as of August 2018) have around a month after the bankruptcy and liquidation of Aura Xtreme Networks, the final season of the series hadn't premiered yet. *Most likely due to the series having moved to Disney XD at that point, neither the show nor its sequel were aired on Cartoon Network on The CW, alongside being very unlikely to have reruns on Boomerang, due to Curiousgorge66 Studios' increasing focus on Aura, YTV Family, and the NickFamily networks. *Unlike other CW XD series, which are available on Netflix since July 2018, Curiousgorge66 Studios has stated that the series would not be put up on Netflix until its final season has fully aired on TV; this was later changed so that the series would be put up on Netflix beginning in October 2018. Gallery Recess_Popples_Season_2_promo.png|Promo for Season 2. Recess_Popples_CW.png|The CW XD's Recess Popples promo. Recess_Popples_Disney_XD.png|Recess Popples promo seen internationally prior to July 14th, 2015. Nick_Family_Recess_Popples_promo.png|Nickelodeon Family promo for Recess Popples. Disney_XD_Recess_Popples_promo_2017.png|US promo for the eighth season of Recess Popples. Category:Recess Category:Television Series Category:Popples